hulksmashfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters No More
Plot After helping the Fantastic Four save Earth from the Tribbitites invasion, everybody, including J. Jonah Jameson, finally accepts Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. as heroes. After being hailed as heroes, the Hulks are doing their own things. Red Hulk is being honored by Captain America outside the White House in Washington DC, Skaar battles The Thing in the charity wrestling match, She-Hulk is acting as herself in the production of a future film based on Hulk, and A-Bomb is off to a rock concert starring Dazzler from the X-Men. Hulk meanwhile remains at their home base in Vista Verde, doing weightlifts and having doubts. He knows that the world now loves him and his team, but he still believes that they're monsters and thinks that the team should go their separate ways. Later, Hulk goes to check on the Leader. After a short conversation with the villain, he's shocked to discover that The Leader has not only escaped his cell hours ago and been replaced by a hologram, but has also planted "five gamma bombs" set to destroy Vista Verde. After Hulk and the team go to the town and tell Mayor Stan about the bombs, the mayor orders all Vista Verde's citizens for an immediate evacuation. After the evacuation, the team are approached by the Leader's five super villain team, The Agents of C.R.A.S.H., who are none other than Abomination, Absorbing Man, Blastaar, Sauron and Titania. When Hulk asks if they helped the Leader plant the bombs, they reply by telling him that they're only there to make sure the bombs go off. As both teams fight (Hulk against Absorbing Man, A-Bomb against Sauron, She-Hulk against Titania, Red Hulk against Abomination, and Skaar against Blastaar), the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. fail to realize one thing: The Leader has provided the Crashers with gamma-cloaking belts, which has turned all five of them invisible. Only Hulk and his team can see them, while all the other citizens of Vista Verde can't see them. They believe that the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. have gone completely insane and are causing total destruction to the town intentionally. Meanwhile, back in New York City, Jameson broadcasts from the Daily Bugle and tells everyone of the mayhem. During the battle, Hulk orders Mayor Stan to get the citizens as far from the town as possible, but the mayor tells Hulk that there's no signal, and looks in both shock and sadness as both teams destroy the town. Afterwards, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. defeat the Agents of C.R.A.S.H.. Then, the US military arrive and tell the Hulks to stand down, but they all refuse and search for the gamma bombs. But when Hulk goes to the statue of him in the center of the town, he furiously realizes that there are no bombs at all. The Leader then appears in another hologram via the statue's head. He reveals that Hulk and his Agents of S.M.A.S.H. are the five gamma bombs, who destroyed Vista Verde. He'd tricked them into destroying the town! Back in New York, Jameson advices everybody in America not to trust or listen to the monsters. In Vista Verde, Hulk, A-Bomb, She-Hulk, Red Hulk and Skaar are surrounded by the town's citizens, who once loved them and now completely fear them. A-Bomb attempts to prove their innocence by showing them footage of the fight, but everyone's too afraid of the team to listen. The US military then arrive again and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. are forced to flee back to base, where Hulk decides to disband the team for the sake of both the town and the planet. Right after that, the team feel a massive rumble that vibrates around them and they go to investigate. In the next room, they're shocked to discover the Leader still in the base. He wanted them out of the base so that he could activate the gamma reactor, in order to use it as a portal to another galaxy. But he also notes that the power of the machine will destroy what's left of Vista Verde and half the United States, leaving the Hulks to again get the blame. Characters * S.M.A.S.H. ** Hulk ** A-Bomb ** Red Hulk ** She-Hulk ** Skaar *The Leader *C.R.A.S.H. **Abomination **Absorbing Man **Blastaar **Sauron **Titania *J. Jonah Jameson *Mister Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *The Thing *Captain America (No lines) Trivia ﻿ References Category:Episodes Category:Season One